ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lennox, California
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 1.093 | area_land_sq_mi = 1.093 | area_water_sq_mi = 0 | area_total_km2 = 2.832 | area_land_km2 = 2.832 | area_water_km2 = 0 | area_water_percent = 0 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 22 |elevation_ft = 72 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 22753 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 56 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 118 |longm = 21 |longs = 27 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 90304 |area_code = 310 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Lennox is a census-designated place (CDP) in Los Angeles County, California, United States. The population was 22,753 at the 2010 census, down from 22,950 at the 2000 census. Geography Lennox's boundaries are Century Blvd. to the north (along with neighboring cities of Inglewood and Los Angeles), Interstate 405 (the San Diego Freeway, a.k.a. "the 405") to the west, and Interstate 105 (the Glenn Anderson Freeway) to the south. Hawthorne Boulevard and Prairie Avenue make up portions of its eastern boundary with Inglewood. The city sits underneath the flight path of passenger jets landing at The Los Angeles International Airport, also known as LAX. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , all land. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Lennox had a population of 22,753. The population density was 20,809.4 people per square mile (8,034.6/km²). The racial makeup of Lennox was 8,623 (37.9%) White (1.9% Non-Hispanic White), 765 (3.4%) African American, 199 (0.9%) Native American, 177 (0.8%) Asian, 188 (0.8%) Pacific Islander, 11,811 (51.9%) from other races, and 990 (4.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21,162 persons (93.0%). The Census reported that 22,741 people (99.9% of the population) lived in households, 12 (0.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 5,250 households, out of which 3,297 (62.8%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 2,866 (54.6%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 1,049 (20.0%) had a female householder with no husband present, 608 (11.6%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 456 (8.7%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 29 (0.6%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 510 households (9.7%) were made up of individuals and 128 (2.4%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.33. There were 4,523 families (86.2% of all households); the average family size was 4.49. The population was spread out with 7,553 people (33.2%) under the age of 18, 2,765 people (12.2%) aged 18 to 24, 6,926 people (30.4%) aged 25 to 44, 4,291 people (18.9%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,218 people (5.4%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 27.7 years. For every 100 females there were 105.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.5 males. There were 5,487 housing units at an average density of 5,018.3 per square mile (1,937.6/km²), of which 1,569 (29.9%) were owner-occupied, and 3,681 (70.1%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.9%; the rental vacancy rate was 4.5%. 7,805 people (34.3% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 14,936 people (65.6%) lived in rental housing units. During 2009–2013, Lennox had a median household income of $37,659, with 32.3% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 22,950 people, 5,049 households, and 4,382 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 21,257.5 inhabitants per square mile (8,204.7/km²). There were 5,235 housing units at an average density of 4,848.9 per square mile (1,871.5/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 3.17% White, 4.15% African American, 1.02% Native American, 0.82% Asian, 1.39% Pacific Islander, 5.61% from other races, and 4.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino make up 89.77% of the population. There were 5,049 households out of which 63.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.8% were married couples living together, 17.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 13.2% were non-families. 9.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 4.55 and the average family size was 4.70. In the CDP the population was spread out with 39.0% under the age of 18, 12.4% from 18 to 24, 32.3% from 25 to 44, 12.7% from 45 to 64, and 3.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 24 years. For every 100 females there were 106.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.5 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $28,273, and the median income for a family was $27,991. Males had a median income of $19,235 versus $16,564 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $8,499. About 31.5% of families and 31.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.7% of those under age 18 and 15.5% of those age 65 or over. Education 10 schools comprise the Lennox School District: two early education centers, five elementary schools, one middle School, and several high schools: * Lennox Mathematics, Science & Technology Academy * Animo Leadership Charter High School Government In the California State Legislature, Lennox is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Lennox is in . Public services The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the South Los Angeles Station in West Athens, serving Lennox."Lennox Station." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010."Lennox CDP." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Curtis Tucker Health Center in Inglewood, serving Lennox."Curtis Tucker Health Center." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. Flight path air pollution In 2014, an air quality study found harmful ultrafine particles from the takeoffs and landings at Los Angeles International Airport to be much greater magnitude than previously thought.Weikel, Dan and Barboza, Tony (May 29, 2014) "Planes' exhaust could be harming communities up to 10 miles from LAX" Los Angeles Times See also * South Central Los Angeles References External links * Lennox Elementary Schools in Lennox, CA * Lennox High School (1957-1985) website * Lennox High School (1957-1985) Lennox Lancers Alumni web site * Lennox Mathematics, Science & Technology Academy New Site Category:Census-designated places in Los Angeles County, California Category:Census-designated places in California